


When the Summer Ends

by lisbon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 书店店长锤, 伪装成大学生的小说家基, 炎热的恋爱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisbon/pseuds/lisbon
Summary: 为了完成新书的悬疑小说家洛基来到乡下寻找灵感，在意外走进一家书店发现当红推荐区没有推荐他的作品，因此认识了把他当作大学生的店主索尔。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

步行至超商的时间太晚，街道对面的太太们已经结伴打算去买特价蔬菜。Loki戴着耳机走在另一边，女士们穿着运动衫，步伐古怪的保持健走姿势，其中一个在扭头聊天时看到了他，招招手对他说：晚上好！

Loki回以微笑，他不参加社区活动和会议，也不购买童子军小饼干，因为刚搬来不久，所以和邻居们也没有过多交流

“回见！”女士们嬉笑着表情暧昧，她们喜欢这个新邻居，Loki帅气，年轻，惜字如金，不会骑着夸张的摩托车突突突的走街串巷。

Loki放慢脚步，傍晚的气温已经没有那样难耐，但被整整炙烤一整天的柏油马路散发着令喉咙干涩的气味，但这些都没有影响多数人对傍晚的热情，年轻人骑着单车从他身边穿过，在烧的通红的天空下骑的飞快，前面服装店墙上的巨幅招贴画也亮起来，低处的灯泡不知道被谁打碎了两个，超商就在前面拐角。Loki快走几步，面前有卡车载着沉重货物向他按喇叭，Loki站到路旁，有些好奇这辆车要开到哪里去，毕竟这个社区没什么需要用到卡车的地方。

或许是高中的篮球架？Loki依稀记得前几天孩子们拉起横幅，抗议着要换一个新的篮球架，只因为上一个已经像一棵歪斜老树，笑称比萨球架。

Loki路过了柠檬水摊位，摊主摇着旧报纸扇风，不揽客但会盯着你多看几眼，Loki向他买了一杯，在看到对方用那把长期暴露在外面的铲子为他铲下冰块后决定不买第二次。他咬着吸管，超商门口出的人比进的人要多，几乎每个人的纸袋里都有一条法棍和稍稍露头的油麦菜，Loki快步走进去，他今天打算多买一些，第二章节的创作陷入了瓶颈，他这几天不想再花费时间在购物这等无用的事情上。

莴苣，香菇，胡萝卜，花椰菜，羽衣甘蓝。

好，这些全都不要。

Loki往筐里扔了些玉米和土豆，然后拿了家庭装的牛排和处理好的肉块，一打啤酒和几瓶气泡水，以及一些水果，结账的地方放着打包售卖的特价临期食品，收银员推销的过分热情。

结完账出去天已经完全黑了，霓虹招牌相继点亮，Loki抱着购物袋返家，路上看到那家墨西哥家庭餐厅，便走进去点了塔克和一杯米澈拉特——一种以科罗娜打底的鸡尾酒，Loki坐在靠窗的位置，玻璃外面靠着一辆淡蓝色自行车，服务生很快就端餐盘过来，Loki一边吃一边看着窗外，打算找点写作灵感，这才发现街对面那家闲置商铺租了出去，门口摆放着两个硕大的木制装箱。餐厅里灯光明亮，窗户深深浅浅倒影着店内景象，Loki只得靠近玻璃，鼻尖几乎触碰到了玻璃才能看得更清楚，他看到一个高大的男人招呼着工人装修，招牌的字母摆在地上，尚未可知那将会是一家什么商店。Loki缩回脑袋，店里生意凄凉，服务生趴在吧台玩手机，Loki咬了一口塔克，墨西哥辣椒以重口味包裹味蕾，但在这个夏夜令人很舒服。

饭饱后Loki没有多留，走出门看到装修中的店铺已经无人，建筑材料相当礼貌的收在角落，Loki抬头看了一眼招牌。

Blu’

暂且只有这几个字母。

Loki换成右手抱住纸袋，冷冻肉化冻后濡湿了纸袋，Loki不得不加快脚步，不再多留。

夜里依旧没什么风刮来，走在路上只能感到久久不散的闷热，Loki从口袋里摸出钥匙，一边用脚带上门一边打开玄关的灯，纸袋下面几乎已经湿透了，他跑到厨房，匆忙填满了空虚的冰箱，家里所有电器都是雇主准备好的，这也意味着他不会帮你把冰箱除霜，Loki无奈只能把这件事列入待办事项，回到书房接着思考第二章到底应该怎么写。

说到底，在绝对不会有人催稿的前提下，Loki实在没必要因为短暂的瓶颈期就如此烦恼，但真正的问题是，比起写不出一个字，Loki更恨的是自己居然会有瓶颈期这种东西，这无疑是无法狡辩的事实，所以在此期间，Loki也开始答应写一些短评或推荐给杂志，好让他看起来面对瓶颈期不是那么难看。

这样糟糕的状态大概持续了一周，那些从超商买来的东西早就吃完了，冷冻肉因为没时间料理而老老实实呆在冰柜最下层，Loki叫了几天外卖，冰箱磁铁下的宣传单越来越多，所幸瓶颈期初现离去现象，Loki夜以继日总算写完了第二章并且梳理好了接下来的情节发展，手指离开键盘的时候已经是凌晨一点，他毫无困意，便合上电脑打算出门喝一杯，他一边看着手机一边走出家门，社交软件里塞了不少私信，但Loki从不点开。他不是个时常分享自己生活的人，但并非完全不分享，有时他会拍一张天空，有时会拍面前的美食，有时候只会给天气预报点赞，但在粉丝眼里这样似乎让他变得更有趣，无法理解。

他去了小塞酒吧，店主在台上弹吉他，剩下的人沉默酌饮，极少成双成对。Loki点了杯威士忌，他坐在吧台旁边，隔着一个座位坐着一个男人，一头金发压在帽子下面，低着头认真看着一张类似供货单的纸，那男人身材魁梧，手臂肌肉虬结，半袖的袖口撑得满满当当，那看起来像是消防员的队服，如今搭配着一条宽松长裤，上面略有污渍，使他看起来像个搬运工。

Loki收回目光，避免对方注意到之后引来无意义的攀谈，毕竟这里多数都是失业酒鬼，作为小说题材或许还有帮助，但深入交流就大可不必了。

Loki看了几个网页，但余光中仍在意那个男人的身影，他开始分出一部分思绪猜测对方的职业，鉴于镇上消防站人员从不在事故以外的工作时间穿工作服，Loki暂且确信对方并不作为消防员在职，可能在城里辞职后回到乡下找个搬运工或维修工的工作。

也许是来找未婚妻？Loki又悄悄朝那里撇了一眼，这样的猜测倒也是正合适的，他随意这样想着。

“嘿！”那男人突然开口。

不过不是对Loki，是对着酒保。

Loki和酒保一同看过去，但那男人已经转身，用手敲了敲桌上表示钱已经放下了，便大步离开。Loki趁机看了看对方的鞋子，出乎意料的干净，大多数人总是在意衣着整洁，却往往忘记鞋子的重要性。

Loki在一杯酒后也离开了酒吧，困意袭来，他打着哈欠伸了一个懒腰，在寂静的街道上一边走一边抬头看着天空，多数人在这种情况下总会想一些长久以来困扰或挂心的事情，但Loki却无事可想，他自嘲的笑了一声，双手插进口袋看向前方，步子迈的又大又快。

他在第二天中午醒来，看起来像是昏迷了三天三夜后那样精神，Loki是个不需要过多浇灌就会长成的大树，而在他的成长过程中，大多数人似乎没有发现这一点，只觉得他又瘦又小，所以脾气也会是‘又瘦又小’，骨气也会是‘又瘦又小’，Loki就是在这样的看法中拔高，他聪慧但也相当冷漠，因此他的智慧常常会令别人发痛，他并不介意。

总之，在他醒来后，正是一天最热的时候，他逃避现实的点了外卖，决定将购物继续安排在傍晚太阳下山之后，他有段时间没有像这样无所顾忌的浪费时间，他打开推特，转发了几条实时，对热门趋势上的平底锅蛋糕感到兴趣，因此耗费了仅存的鸡蛋和奶油，最后做出来不值得品尝的东西。

当傍晚来临，整个城镇处于没那么亮的暖色光源下，他搭了新搭配出门，并在经过反光物时满意的审视自己。

Loki走上那条会遇到柠檬水摊，骑车飞快的孩子和墨西哥餐厅的路线，他戴着耳机，听点除了摇滚以外的东西，那让他能更好融入这个环境，而不是想入非非回到市中心的房子叫上朋友彻夜不归。

这次，Loki买了玉米，小番茄和番薯，一把香蕉以及切好装盒的凤梨，在走过冰柜时拿了一大桶冰淇淋。之后原路返回，在路灯亮起前他走到了那家装修的店铺旁，那家店现在看来已经开始营业了，先前不完善的招牌补上了剩下的字母：Blu’s books

于是Loki抱着他的购物袋走进去，他就是这样，虽然没被任何人发现，但Loki Laufeyson，二十一世纪最受欢迎的悬疑小说家之一，是个会到书店看自己的小说摆在哪里的人。

店里没有人，但后面隐约传来一点动静，Loki猜测对方在做整理，他看着书架上的分类标签，找到小说——悬疑的位置，在摆在书架之间的书堆上，他看到了巨大的悬疑类书籍推荐招牌，而那成堆的、摆成螺旋状的书籍，竟然是和他竞争福利奥文学奖的布鲁斯所写的《莱莉的衣橱》。

“你这、”Loki愤怒的把纸袋扔在旁边的书架旁，用那种压抑着的嗓音在书店里说：“不好意思！”

“您好！”有声音从后面传来。

然后是沉重书堆落地、铁架的轻响，Loki望向脚步传来的地方，他原本是想问问他的《晴天谋杀案》放在哪，但看到店主时一惊，狗、不，他是说，是那个酒吧里坐在他旁边的男人。

“您好！”又是掷地有声的一句问候，那男人用手背抹了一把额头，亲切的笑起来：“是要帮您找什么书吗？”

“不是。”Loki过于快的否认使他接下来的道路更加难走，他从地上抱起购物袋，向那男人走了两步，该死的、对方没有展现出任何令他窘迫的姿态或眼神，但这反而让Loki更加难以适从，他清清嗓子，和那男人对视一眼，然后拿起手边的写作教材，问：“只有这一本吗？”

“我看看，嗯，还有十二本。”男人蹲下，数了数堆在下面的数量。

“好，请帮我全部包起来。”

“好。”

除去牛皮纸折叠发出的脆响，就只有Loki因为紧张而不自觉的抓紧购物纸袋的沙沙声。那男人在包装过程中问他是否还需要更多的教材，以及：“你是在社区大学上课吗？”

Loki鬼使神差的点头，在对方提出帮忙送货的时候Loki婉拒，只说用结实一点的绳子绑好就可以。

“好吧，好学生。”那男人这么说着，把十三本书组成的厚重的如同墙体一般的包裹递给Loki，“有需要再来，叫我Thor就好。”

Loki点点头，拿出他在颁奖典礼和酒吧应付他人时的自信又疏远的态度，抱着他的玉米、小番茄、番薯、香蕉、凤梨、冰淇淋和十三本写作教材离开那家书店。

Loki回到家，冰淇淋已经化了一些，外壁水珠流成了小河，他把一切收拾好，然后靠着厨房餐桌，盯着玄关放的那堆教材发呆，总之，他最后也不知道自己的小说被Thor摆在哪里，只得到了十三本毫无用处的、沉重的书，这让Loki觉得心头涌上一股没由来的无名之火，以及很小很小可以忽略不计的愉悦。

Loki开始创作第三章，他发现主人公的外貌竟然开始与那个魁梧高大的店主不谋而合，他敲着键盘，写下‘韦斯利束起他那刺眼的金发，连同表情一起藏进佩吉送给他的帽子里’时，他咬着嘴角，脑袋里全部都是酒吧那个夜晚，而他把他在那一丁点时间看到的Thor的特点全部放进了小说了，这简直是天杀的，比这更糟糕的是，他在发现这点之后就冲出了家门，根本不算是鬼使神差的走到了Blu’s books那条街上，那个金发男人正在玻璃窗上贴着什么，Loki在街对面眯着眼睛看，Thor在这时看到了他，于是冲他挥手，拇指指着那张贴在玻璃上的A4纸说：“要来试试吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

说谎最大的弊端就是，你要用一个又一个新的谎言去圆旧的谎言，但如果这并不是会令你感到困扰的事情，那么说谎就会是当下不错的选择。

“物理。”Loki抱着一摞《守望者》从仓库走出来，在Thor问他在大学读什么专业时他如此回答，只因为他相信Thor不会就物理这项专业继续探讨。

“那你很聪明。”Thor正把《穿靴子的狐狸》放回童书区，孩子们总会坐在社会经济书架的后面看书，只因为那拥有书店里最隐秘狭小的区域，这通常意味着他们会忘记把书放回原位。Thor看了一眼Loki的方向，对方同他一样穿着浅蓝色的围裙，前面的口袋别着一支自动笔和小卷胶带。

他问Loki要不要来打工，只是昨天的事。

“要来试试吗？”Thor不知道自己为什么这么做，Loki看起来很好，这句话针对外貌也针对形象，Loki举止得当，衣着光鲜，衣服多有设计感但绝不凸显夸张或廉价，时常带着音质不错的耳机而那价格不菲，所以，他到底是为什么要问一个这样的男孩，要不要来他这间日薪只有十五块的书店打工？

而诡异的是Loki居然答应了，他看到对方笔直的穿过马路，站到他身边用几秒钟看完了招聘简介，Thor促狭的站在一旁，像个无法放松的麦当劳叔叔，而Loki就像有人问他要不要来一份套餐那样，语气平静的说：“好。”那时Thor正看着Loki的头顶，感慨这样的天气对方的长发仍然是蓬松发亮的。

书店在十点半下班，每周五晚上会有补充的库存和新书运来，因此下班就要延长到十一点半左右。

“加班我们轮流来。”Thor从冰柜里拿出两听可乐，递给Loki一罐让对方休息一下。

“好。”Loki走过去，和Thor一起坐在窗玻璃前的椅子上，这片小区域是专门为客人准备的，一共六把椅子，但目前还没有遇到都坐满的情况。Loki拉开拉环，放松的看向窗外马路，行人来来往往，工作日总都是忙碌的，几乎没有人像他一样，明明有事可做，却给自己找了个多数时间都在休息的差事。他不会把小说拿到这里来写，但他带着录音笔，以防错过灵感。

Thor在努力想一些话题，书店的工作基本没有什么条条框框的限制，所以入职时他只对Loki说如果请假只需要提前通知他一声就好。而现在，他坐在Loki旁边，余光里是大片Loki衣服的色彩，他嘬了口饮料，眯起眼睛看着窗外被晒到反光的地面，店里空调运行良好，所以整体十分舒适，Thor转身看向Loki，对方漂亮的让他紧张，他说：“你之前去过酒吧对不对？”

“对。”Loki有些迟疑的回答。

“我就坐在你旁边，如果你有注意到的话。”

当然有。“抱歉。”Loki自然的说谎，虽然他不清楚这么做意义何在。

“无妨，我那天还戴着帽子，那里的人差不多都是那样，但你，是那一个小时里唯一一个进来的人。”

“你呆了一个小时，和朋友吗？”Loki故意这么说。

“啊不，只有我，那天忙到挺晚，但还要核对货单，就在酒吧里多呆了一会。”

“可你那么晚去酒吧，睡不着吗？”Thor没有注意到Loki并不打算在闲聊上多下功夫，他甚至觉得他们聊的挺好的。

“差不多。”Loki回答的模棱两可，但想到他现在的身份是个大学生，所以补充道：“在忙新课题。”

“大学总没有轻松到哪里去。”Thor小声吐槽，有点想起来他的大学生活，不是挂科就是在挂科的路上，但几门选修课倒总是接近满分。他没什么含义的大大叹了口气，然后问Loki要不要看点什么，之后顺手拿来了《晴天谋杀案》，当然，虽然，Loki今天在整理的时候故意把自己的书放在显眼的位置，但他并没有移动《莱莉的衣橱》，那意味着那本烂书还是在最显眼的位置，所以他很讶异Thor竟然会给自己《晴天谋杀案》。

Loki没有说话，只是默默的接过来，食指划过封面，在浮雕字体上停留许久，然后翻开第一页，看了看他那少得可怜的作者简介，之后带着一种莫名的羞耻感阅读第一章。

“怎么样？”Thor问。

“还不错，开头写的不算太乏味，人物名字起的也还算朗朗上口。”Loki撑着脑袋，镇定的翻到第五页。

“噢那就好，我担心你不喜欢这种题材。”

这倒是他想多了，原来Thor只是想问问这本书怎么样而并非这本书 怎么样。

Loki清了一下嗓子，发出闷闷的嗯。

Thor开始百无聊赖的看手机，有人从窗前经过的时候他总会下意识抬头，但看到对方并不打算进来的时候表现的有些失望，他想着是不是应该把内有空调开放贴在玻璃上，还是说现代人更喜欢认真剖析八卦而并非逐字逐句去看忒修斯之船——三遍或以上。但这么想来，他不也是这样，从未花费时间在翻阅书本上，一动不动于他而言可比掌握冰球技巧要难得多，开书店这件事放在他身上本就不可想象，话说回来，这件事本身也不是看上去那样，这间书店只是他替好友简经营的，对方在一个月前从非洲打来电话说从远方亲戚手里继承了这间店铺，便因此打算完成儿时梦想改造成一间书店。

“你反正在休假。”

“只有两个月。”Thor那是刚从队长办公室出来，他要使用光这几年攒下的年假。

“我最多只需要你照顾四十天。”

于是，Thor在隔天就开始忙碌起书店的事，简的电话时通时断，这多数取决于对方是否又走到了没有信号的地区，他接受到的要求断断续续，但好在简已经打点好了所有环节，他差不多只需要做个监工和搬运工即可。

而招一名店员是他自己的决定，起先，Thor是想找一个人和他分摊工作，这样他便有更多时间去蹦极或者参加斯巴达勇士赛，但等他招到了Loki，却发现这样好像把自己和书店锁的更紧了，一旦想到Loki会和他一起坐在宽敞无人，明媚凉爽的空间，他就不再讨厌这个夏天。

Thor坐在椅子上胡思乱想，等到有人推门而入才收回精神，客人询问是否有关于海洋的科普类书籍，他应了一声但看向Loki，对方将手里的书扣在桌上，右手压上他的手臂，说：“我知道在哪。”

Thor重新坐下，他听到Loki对客人说请跟我来，然后走到了第五个书架后面，他坐在这里看不见两人的身影，才想到自己根本不知道关于海洋的书放在哪里，他趴在桌子上，看到Loki倒扣在桌上的《晴天谋杀案》，已经读完了两枚硬币那么厚，他小心的把书翻过来，顺着那一页读下去，那是一篇章节的结尾，描写的只有雨天和毫不在意弄脏的鞋子。

Loki帮客人把书包好，对方呢喃着他胸牌上的名字，暗示记在心里，Loki笑着把书递给对方，收下钱，然后没有道别。等到他重新走回椅子旁，Thor正用食指卡进他刚才读到的进度，然后一边继续往后看。

“你得等等我。”Thor冷不丁的说。

“什么？”Loki不解。

“我觉得很好看，我要追上你的进度然后我们就可以讨论剧情。”Thor又翻过一页，主角在回家后换上拖鞋，却发现走过的地方都留下了血脚印，而找遍屋子都没发现这些血来自哪里。

Loki忍不住翘起嘴角，他看似毫不在意的哼了一声，但总算明白《莱莉的衣橱》摆在那里只是因为Thor还没读过真正的好东西。

十点半来的很快，今天恰逢周五又是Loki值班，Thor到十点四十离开，他将钥匙留给Loki，顺便再次叮嘱了一遍：“今天结束后，后天再来。”

Loki等对方离开，在一分钟后才确信对方不会再回来，他打开收银机旁边的电脑，准备在送货员来之前写一点东西，他比任何时候都流畅的敲打键盘，似乎在一天结束后，那些脑袋里的想法没有消失而是发酵成了更好的东西，他写的不是很详细但一些绝佳的比喻都提前写下来只等扩充，没过一会，一辆皮卡车停在店外，有人喊搬书，Loki快步走出去，才发现外面下雨了，他和那人加快了动作，在几十本书全部搬运完毕之后，天气已经不容乐观，Loki只能加快动作，那些书找到合适的摆放位置需要一些时间，一开始Loki很急切，抿嘴皱眉的在书架中穿梭，但等屋外雨声已经大到听不见汽车喇叭的时候，他便慢了下来，带着一种反正已然如此的心情进行分类，等到一切工作做完已经是十一点过半，暴雨丝毫没有停下的迹象不说连风都喧嚣起来，Loki锁紧了店门但想了一下又去仓库拿了剩下的建筑材料堆在门外，以防雨势过大淹进屋里，这活儿可比搬书要麻烦的多，他的上衣和裤子无法全身而退，等到他关上门把震耳的雨声锁在门外之后，他已经浑身湿透和从外面走了一遭没什么两样，他走到仓库脱下上衣，裤子从膝盖开始往下全部湿透黏在小腿上，Loki思忖着到底要不要脱下裤子等干一些再穿上，这时候他艰难分辨出在暴雨击打玻璃声中有急切的敲门声，于是他向外面探头，看到Thor拿着一把随风飘摇的雨伞站在门外，捶着门半个身子侧到旁边的玻璃外，大喊着：“Loki——”

显然，Loki没时间先把那件湿透的上衣穿上，他快跑过去打开店门，门板一瞬间带来的冲力撞在了小臂上，Thor很快从他盖起的小小围墙迈进来，然后立刻关上门，尚未收起那股在外面的音量便强势开口：“你没事吧！”

Loki被那中气十足的问候惊吓，但更被吓到的似乎是Thor自己，男人瞪了下眼睛，尴尬的抿了下嘴角，补充道：“雨挺大的，我怕你没有伞，所以、”Thor说到这停下，看向自己扔在地上的软趴趴的雨伞似乎已经寿终正寝。

“哦。”Loki双手插进裤兜，一方面觉得自己像突然要招待来客的主人，一方面又警告自己主人站在他对面。

“你还好吧？”Thor又问了一次。

Loki觉得有些可笑，这有房子，有窗户，有门，而大雨在外面，他会有什么事？

“没事。”Loki耸肩。

“我是说你的胳膊。”Thor脱下外衣拧干。

而Loki完全没能第一时间理解Thor的意思，并且又被对方结实的身材所吸引，眼神顺着肩膀一路看到美丽腰线，他能没回答。

“刚才开门的时候好像撞到了。”Thor用左手握住Loki的手腕把对方的小臂拉到眼前。“没事就好。”

那触摸太过滚烫，令Loki脑袋嗡的一声并伴随着十指发麻，他的胳膊没有力气，任Thor拿起来又放下去，头顶的灯闪了两下，他长长叹息。

他们把衣服挂在了椅子上，然后绝口不提那湿的叫人难受黏在身上的裤子。他们坐在另外两把椅子上，Thor拿来了两本《晴天谋杀案》和两瓶矿泉水，然后问：“想吃点什么吗？”

“不用。”Loki接过书，才发现Thor帮他在里面放了枚小书签。

“哈，反正也没什么吃的。”Thor笑起来。

Loki突然想为难他，便说：“那如果我说想吃呢？”

我会帮你买来，因为对面的墨西哥餐馆还开着。Thor这么想，便没什么疑虑的开口：“我会去对面帮你买，你想吃吗？”

“不想。”Loki突然觉得哑口无言，他干巴巴的拒绝，但心底又有温热的东西在上涌，滋润他的喉咙和眼睛，让Thor看起来比窗户上的水珠还要闪闪发亮。

但你什么时候都可以想。Thor在心里想到，他尚不清楚这种想法是因为什么，也没去深究，他只觉得，只要Loki想吃，他什么时候都可以去帮他买那种牛肉塔克。

Thor翻开书，Loki已经拿出书签继续读下一页，而Thor匆匆忙忙翻过扉页，没注意旁边的作者简介，然后着急的想要赶上Loki。


	3. Chapter 3

八月份的时候，镇上会举行盛大的运动赛，地址就在曾经的银星足球场，项目并非传统的体育竞技，而是类似接力的一条龙恶整对决，选手必须穿上轮滑鞋跑过扔铅球的沙坑，在洒满橡胶球的池子里用嘴巴咬出苹果等。热衷于各项赛事和体育竞技的Thor Odinson跃跃欲试，提前两周开始进行晨跑和力量训练，与此同时，位于深蓝街46号家中的Loki Laufeyson，收到了出版社的消息，有大约两百本作品要寄来，从最初的《滴血枫叶》到上一本《晴天谋杀案》，每本数量不等，要求Loki必须写上不少于一句话的寄语，因此他全然不顾时间拨了电话去确认。

“你不能只签名，更不可以只写首字母。”Loki的编辑在电话里传达上级指示，他加班到凌晨，但没办法对Loki发脾气，所以在听筒对面的Loki没有出声反驳时他便急切地抓住机会想要一口气说完。“最少要写出‘祝阅读愉快’这样的长短加上签名，这些书要当作...”

“贿赂。”Loki用肩膀夹着手机，他正熬夜校对了第三章，结束时发现天已经亮了，便不打算再补个回笼觉，想着早晨气温还未升高正好给院子除除草。

“不是的，Laufeyson先生...”编辑咬了下上唇憋住哈欠，频繁的眨着眼睛解释：“是宣传和造势。”

Loki知道这是为了博朗特奖，便也就没有为难这个只有收稿时才会与他短暂接触的小编辑，他嗯了一声挂断电话，哼着歌拿来除草机，在送报员来之前完成工作，他订阅了报纸，虽然有手机之后这东西被打压的不像话，但对于Loki这种莫名拥有一点老派的年轻人来说，报纸还是可以用来打发时间和充当桌布。

他拿起报纸，抬头惯性的看向面前街道，他的雇主正巧从前方跑过来，Thor穿着灰色的运动衫和黑色长裤，停在他面前时还在小幅度原地奔跑，看样子没打算彻底停下来。

“你应该是这街上起得最早的大学生。”Thor看着Loki手里的报纸，Loki穿着淡蓝色的睡衣，色调灰灰的看上去像冬天的晨雾，对方似乎没注意到领口松垮敞开到诱使人难以挪目的状况，只是站在院子里，离他大约有两步的距离。

“你也不晚。”Loki唤醒手机屏幕，上面显示七点刚过两分，而Thor像已经接近晨跑尾声，他手里的水壶差不多空了，衣领四周也被汗浸湿。

“但你该多睡会。”Thor视线下落一点，看着Loki的黑眼圈，昨天上班的时候似乎还没这么浓郁。

“我倒觉得很有精神。”Loki笑了一下，他不擅长接收这类纯粹出自真心的关心，在深知自己绝不会付出同等回报之后这样的好意就像负担，所以在成长过程中如非遇到需要长久维持的利益关系，他向来懒得逢场作戏。

“好吧，那么，早安。”Thor用水杯碰了一下Loki的报纸，毫不介怀的送给他微暖笑容，然后继续向前慢跑。

Loki站在院子里，莫名有种被人扣篮的不爽，他把报纸扔在门口的垃圾桶，转身回家冲了两杯意式特浓。

在银星远动会举办前一周，Loki在对方提起相关话题时表现出一副既不关心更没兴趣了解的态度，着实令Thor受伤颇深。让Loki觉得难以理解的是，这样显然是给四肢发达头脑简单的人或是家庭过分和睦，携手来发扬爱与和平精神的比赛，竟然有超过四分之三的居民都去报名了。在Thor与同样是参赛者的居民在书店聊天时，对方竟嘲笑不去参赛的大概只有老人或是POP三明治的会员（该店三明治口味平庸，是从不创新的保守派，季节限定也只是在同等原料的基础上换了酱汁），Thor来不及阻止对方，Loki在一分钟后推着三十本书不小心压过了对方的左脚，在午饭时间也顺便不小心撞翻了Thor的健身沙拉，后者几乎是含泪扫走了饱满的蟹柳和鸡胸肉，但这事没完，Loki凭借出色演技令Thor相信他是发自真心想要赔偿这顿营养午餐，Thor毫无反击之力的深陷于他柔软的灰绿色眼睛，然后Loki买来了塞格披萨店的日推第一名——热量炸弹套餐。

“我有乳糖不耐，Loki。”Thor试图在这件事上救自己一命。

“你吃汉堡一直加双倍芝士，Thor。”Loki毫无怜悯之心的把披萨盒往对方那里一推，他真想不明白Thor为什么会对那场玩笑一样的比赛那么认真，那听起来就像让一群猴子抢西瓜。Loki拿过赠送的可乐，发现Thor已经帮他把吸管插进去了，但对方显然没在意这件事，一边满足的叹息一边大口咀嚼披萨，Loki吸了一大口可乐，然后看向书店外被明媚阳光晒的蒸汽腾腾的街道，感到夏天才有的疲惫。

或许是那天早晨的偶然会面给了Thor他总是早起的错觉，Loki在九点半睡醒后才发现手机里有对方传来的两条简讯。

7：02AM 来自 Thor Odinson

一起跑步吗？

7：15AM 来自 Thor Odinson

我快跑到你家门口了，等你五分钟。

虽然但是，Loki以毫无必要的慢动作起床，去卫生间，刷牙，然后打开咖啡机，站在那里等奶泡打好，最后还是晃到了厨房窗边，毫无意义的看向自己的家门口，带着已经被自我否定一万遍的侥幸朝街上看了看。

他会等五分钟，不是两个小时。

Thor Odinson就是如此轻易地毁掉了Loki的早晨。今天是周五，除了是加班的一天也是银星运动会的前一天，但Loki以要去学校查找文献为由，可能会到凌晨所以请了一整天假，实际上只是出版社寄来的两百本书到了，他得把那堆由他创造的完美的狗东西写完。

这工程不算浩大但也一点都不轻松，祝阅读愉快，诚挚的Loki Laufeyson最后已经变成了为你，诚挚的Loki，但在几本送给重要人物的书上他还是写了不少。

午饭就用冰箱里的冷冻速食应付，Loki面无表情的嚼着千层面，一面用电脑打开了有声书在听。到了下午他差不多把Thor抛在了阿尔卑斯山，于是心情不错的签完了剩下的一百二十四本，在最后二十本时放慢了速度，写的话也不再一成不变，有些让自己享受进这项工作里，所以真正结束的时候已经十点过半，Loki拿起咖啡又放下，觉得今天似乎该有一次正常的作息，但这时候他的手机响了。

10：48PM 来自 Thor Odinson

[图片]

文献找的怎么样？

Loki点开图片，发现是麦当劳套餐，Thor的影子落在三个汉堡上。

10：50PM 发送至 Thor Odinson

忙。

10：51PM 来自 Thor Odinson

[/好的]

Loki不再回复，他开始翻吸在冰箱上的外卖单，他纠结了太长时间，Thor又发来短信。

11：12PM 来自 Thor Odinson

[图片][图片]

在这等你。

Loki点开图片，一张是俯视角度拍的纸袋，另一张是社区大学门口。

操。Loki从沙发上跳起来，他大可以直接找个借口打发走Thor，但他那一刻却只在为穿什么更像学生烦恼，他的头发因为慌乱而散在两侧，家里没有过多的灯开着，所以大概只有落在地上的中餐厅传单能看到Loki在低头系上纽扣时翘起的嘴角。

我们总会从学生时代里带走什么接着活下去，单纯的爱和心动是最好的东西。

二十五岁的Loki Laufeyson在路灯下奔跑，二十七岁的Thor Odinson带着过量的宵夜在校门口等待，笑着赶走飞来的蚊子。

Loki花了点时间跑到学校后门，他根本没有来过社区大学，所以只能看着导航才走到正门，他看到Thor，对方不用他犹豫到底该怎样打招呼就先一步喊他，对他说：“我在这，Loki！”

学校门口除了二十四小时便利店，亮着的就只有路灯和站在那下面的Thor，Loki走过去，没去接Thor递过来的纸袋，但知道对方还是会把那满满的东西塞到自己怀里。

“你不回去了吗？”

Loki听到Thor在身后问他，这才发现自己习惯性的向家走去，他不动声色的说：“嗯，忙完了，要回去。”

Thor没回答，但很自然的和他同行，Loki不清楚对方住在哪里，但如果Thor晨跑会路过他家，那应该离得不远。

“我们住的很近。”Thor伸手指着前面，“大概隔着十栋房子。”

油炸食品的香味钻进Loki的鼻腔，他看着影子落在身前，在下一盏路灯接近时又向后跑去，他在学生时代谈过几场恋爱，那都让他更加成熟，但现在和Thor走在回家的路上，却让他觉得幼稚的像回到学生时代。

他们很快到了分别的路口，他与Thor从那只总会定时来讨食的流浪猫聊到了要不要多吃羽衣甘蓝。

“再见，Thor。”Loki难得愉快的道别。

Thor向他挥手，走了一段路又转身向他喊：“明天书店不开门，记得！”

Loki在Thor根本无法看见的情况下点点头，他走回自己的房子前，踩着修剪过的草皮，洒水器无声工作，但夜里能听到雨滴细密的坠落声，他打开房门，拖鞋凌乱的散在玄关，他把一大袋垃圾食品倒在餐桌上，这时候已经过了午夜，Loki在NETFLIX选了电视剧，喜滋滋的享受宵夜，虽然那真的已经凉了。

银星运动会的开幕式很盛大，听说有彩色气球和白鸽一起放飞，但那时Loki正坐在阳台的椅子上读莎士比亚的《一报还一报》，街上很安静，几乎所有人都去了银星足球场，Loki没有收到Thor的短信，这才想起来似乎在披萨事件过后对方就没再跟他提过相关的事情，甚至是昨天，都只是告诉他不要去书店，而不说运动会的事。Loki抠着手心，手里的书突然读不下去了，休眠中的电脑也不打算唤醒继续工作，如果说Loki是因为厌烦吵闹愚蠢和所有的激动人心才讨厌这场赛事，那么Thor的忽略和不再打扰就令他来了斗志，他拿了墨镜戴上，换了白色T恤和灰色长裤，看上去像是要开家长会。他毕竟不能把自己和那些参赛的人混为一谈！Loki这样想着，一边走到车库，他来到这镇上还没开过它，相当招摇的黑色跑车，用光了他第一本书的分红和版权费，他并不担心Thor会发现，因为他根本没打算让对方察觉他去了运动会。

开车的话这段距离就不算太远，Loki把车停在地下停车场，然后带着墨镜走上了观众台，比赛分为三轮，每轮的获胜者会再次对决，Loki看向下方巨大草皮，数百人像蜜蜂一样落在上面，Loki找了一个不算太偏但四周无人的座位，在寻找Thor半天实在无果之后就带着生人勿进的气息坐到了第三排，他在墨镜下仔细扫视运动场上的每个人，参赛者脸上沾着奶油着急的在充气泳池里找着固定颜色的海洋球，Loki确定他没在这群傻瓜里找到Thor，想着对方或许中看不中用，根本没能撑过一轮比赛。

“嘿！”

Loki顺着那方向看过去，发现Thor正从运动场旁边的阴凉处走出来，显然刚才一直不在Loki的可视范围内。

Loki看着Thor又消失在眼前，然后过了一会从他身后跑来，跨过几张椅子坐在他身边，脖子上搭着湿毛巾，后脑勺还有没擦干净的奶油。

“你在找我？我刚比完进了下一轮！”

“我没找你。”Loki底气不足的说，他戴着墨镜，不确定Thor到底会不会因为墨镜上自己的倒影被闪晕，但他如此近距离的看着Thor，那人朝气蓬勃的像一颗快速砸中他的燃烧的流星，令他眩晕，不知所措。

“好吧，但我在找你。”Thor笑得更加灿烂，他本想跨过体育场再去买些柠檬水，但抬头就看见Loki坐在观众席上，身体前倾，撑着下巴看着赛场，就像画报。他用毛巾擦了一下额头的汗水，问Loki想不想吃冰淇淋或者喝柠檬水，对方说不想，他便说：“好，想的时候告诉我。”

这让Thor看上去像主人，Loki觉得自己在做客，或者说做对方的弟弟。

Thor在呼喊声中离开，临走时告诉他人最少的卫生间在什么位置，Loki忍着在他转身离开后才笑。没过一会他就在球场上看到了Thor，对方摩拳擦掌又总是看向他，哨声之后便踩着轮滑飞出去，先是绕过繁多路障，然后开始用嘴给橘子剥皮，在打结成足球那么大的线团里找到蓝色数据线，赛场周围欢呼声四溢，Loki罕见的在这份热闹中没有感到格格不入，也并未因为人群中心不是他而燃起争抢斗志，他只是像大多数人一样，在八月份的烈日坐在发烫的塑料椅上，盯着在意的那个人希望他得第一名。

比赛在傍晚前结束，Thor得到了第二名，第一名是来自俄罗斯的小伙子，这值得理解。Loki看着Thor和另外两个人站上颁奖台，接过内容物是香肠的‘花束’，然后得到一枚不是纯金的奖牌和好多多超市的消费券。

“所以，你每天早晨跑步就为了这个。”Loki在看清Thor向他展示的消费券之后讽刺他。

“这有五百块，相当于我能买很多鸡胸肉或者贵的发指的有机水果。”Thor毫不介怀，他一只手搭上Loki的肩膀，在对方没有拒绝时挂着那张讨人厌的幸福笑脸向场外走去。

而Loki只是在想要怎么把车开回去。

“来吧，Loki。”Thor恋恋不舍的放下手然后向前小跑几步，他招呼Loki过来，然后先走进那家自行车店，租下了两辆自行车。“来吧Loki。”他又这么说，然后把车钥匙扔给Loki。

Loki迟疑了一下，他接下扔在胸前的钥匙，他的车就停在三百米外的停车场，那花费了他一半积蓄，百公里加速只需3秒，烤漆完美在阳光下像星辉闪烁的宝贝。

而他选择去骑一辆一百块的自行车，在没有空调的室外，和一个身上散发着奶油和汗水味的人一起上路。那让他看起来像个傻瓜，学生时代才有的傻瓜。


	4. Chapter 4

海拉不真的喜欢她那个小说家弟弟，尤其是在幼年他害她被赶出寄养家庭这件事发生之后，但现在，她正在那张喷着百合味香水的卡片上写下寄语，篇幅不会太短敷衍也不会太长给人压力，她落笔轻快，在自己的名字最后轻轻点了一下，然后把卡片折起来放在那束大丽花里，拿着花束走出酒店房间。

Loki把车停在负一层，他开的是Thor的黑色皮卡，一路上车窗大开。Loki从副驾驶拿上Thor的电脑和钱包，还有受托一起买来的甜馅饼，他提着这些东西等待电梯，余光里的事物不怎么能引起他的注意，他想着一些小说剧情，食指无意识的敲着腿侧。自银星运动会过去已经快一个月了，手上的故事差不多也到了结尾，过程中，不得不说Thor无意识提供了很多帮助，之前在Loki的生活中，他基本不与那些大块头深交，那些明确彰显力量的虬结肌肉以及能在你身上投下相当沉重的阴影的身高，都令他固化认为对方没有更多空间放下一个合适的大脑，但Thor的出现改变了这一情况，同时也在Loki刻画主角形象时更能深入动人的描写那些撑满的袖口、大腿布料被水打湿以后紧绷绷又巨细无遗的描绘肌肉状态以及因为身形壮硕而会在与人相处时所有的下意识。

嗒、嗒、嗒、

Loki有点回神，大约是上一次听到这声音时留下的印象太过深刻，所以他恍惚了不到半秒便立刻转身望向声音源头。

“哎呀，这可真的挺巧的，弟弟。”海拉按了按手里的车钥匙，车灯在后面闪了两下，她步伐优雅，但多数人会在背地里说那分明是性感，尤其是这个女人的衣服总是得体又出众，绝佳的身材曲线衬托所有美丽事物，但若是因此忽略了她狡黠的头脑，就有点愚蠢了。

“瞧瞧，一手新闻，”Loki讥诮的挑眉，“你要用你那支笔杀什么人？”

“LokiLokiLoki，已经二十一世纪了，我们的新闻稿是纯手打的，笔还是留给你这样的历史小说家吧。”这样的针锋相对与其说不陌生，更不如说是令人怀念的，海拉停在Loki身边，斜着瞟了他一眼。

“也对，多锻炼一下老化的爪子，才不至于每次都被别人抢走头条。”Loki极具礼貌的笑了一下，堪称人际交往中表面和谐的典范。

“亲爱的，你还是嘴上不饶人。”海拉耐着性子，她看到Loki注意到了她手里花束，大概正在困惑这要送给谁。

海拉难得提前示弱令Loki觉得胜利来得太容易反而要更费心力应付之后的狠招，众所周知，蜂鸟娱乐报的当家主播海拉以头脑灵活，言辞犀利深入现场和撰写一手报道著称，是无论如何都不可能在这样一场小小的唇枪舌剑中都舍得主动败下阵来的。

Loki瞥了一眼那束花，从包装上来看丝毫没有应付之意，同时，能让这位炙手可热的记者从随时都有可能发生重大事故的纽约来到这个小城镇，唯一的可能就是、

Loki抓紧手里的塑料袋，里面Thor的东西仿佛有种洋洋得意的嘴脸告诉Loki他出名了。

Loki忍受着和海拉一起走进电梯，那该死的女人只等他先按下楼层键，Thor在四层住院，Loki按下三层，电梯缓慢上行，海拉在这几秒终于开口说了她的目的：“行了，Loki，带我去看看那个叫Odinson的。”

“海拉，”Loki笑着转过身，他的姐姐穿上高跟鞋几乎和他一样高，“打扰病人休息可是会被赶出去的，如果你想要这样的头条的话。”

“如果没有一个好弟弟的话确实会这样。”海拉从心里讨厌Loki，一半原因是因为她在外对付别人的招数在Loki这里很难起效，她的弟弟软硬不吃，也同样低调行事，这代表海拉一般捉不到对方的把柄。

电梯在三层停下，Loki刚打算迈出去，就听到海拉在身后说：“我们不是应该去四层吗？”

Loki咬牙，他没想到海拉竟然连Thor住在哪层都知道了，但这没让Loki改变最初的计划，他还是不能让海拉见到Thor，打扰到Thor休息根本不重要，让他这个总嗅着头条新闻味道到处跑的姐姐不痛快才是正事。

电梯在四层再次打开，Loki先一步走出去，海拉跟在他身后，Loki在经过护士值班台的时候威胁海拉：“对你的头条说再见吧，姐姐。”

海拉后退一步，双手展开展示着，根本不在乎Loki的威胁：“你知道他们不能把我这样一个想要来感谢英雄的友好市民趋之门外。”

“而Odinson什么都不会说，别怪我打碎你的如意算盘，那个傻瓜可不是什么想靠新闻出名的人。”Loki伸出食指。海拉说的没错，他没有办法用正当接口把她赶出去，而Thor那个傻蛋一定招架不住这女人的伪善，很快就会把一切都说出去。

“你看起来很了解他，他是你新男朋友吗？”海拉已经撞开Loki的肩膀向病房走去，在进入病房前她转身：“别担心，我这次对你没兴趣。”

海拉走进病房，用那种迪士尼动画片里夸张的口吻和动作向正在试图不离开床也能够到桌子上的矿泉水的Thor打招呼：“您好！请问您就是Thor Odinson先生吗？”

Thor先被惊吓，但该有的得体他不会少，虽然右腿正打着石膏吊在半空，但他立刻在床上坐好，迎上海拉主动伸来的右手。

“对，我、”

“病房门口就写着呢，女士，在那块白色A4板上，但我想不敲门就进来是非常不礼貌的一件事。”Loki打断Thor，如果不能阻止两个人见面，那他就堵住Thor的嘴巴。

“呃，请别在意。”Thor皱眉，对Loki突然展现的敌意有点摸不着头脑，他请那位看起来家教良好的女士坐在旁边的折叠椅上，对拿着东西的Loki说：“谢谢。”

“不，是我冒昧了。”海拉在只有Loki能看到的地方阴冷的笑了一下，她没有像以往一样先介绍自己的来意，而是装作随意地问：“这位是你的弟弟吗，我想他一定对您的事迹感到骄傲。”

Loki脑袋里警铃大作，他抓起旁边的橘子想要打在Thor身上让对方绕开这个话题，但Thor看着他傻傻一笑，说：“我倒希望如此，他是店里的兼职生。”

Loki在海拉意味深长的眼睛里感到自己正逐渐变得渺小，而他的姐姐正用那精修过的水晶紫色美甲掐住了他。

“还是大学生呢，但帮了我不少忙。”Thor罔顾Loki的死亡眼神，一脸爱与和平的继续夸奖。

“大学生啊。”海拉特意把尾调拖长，她将手里的花递给Loki，满脸春风和煦：“还真是个懂事的孩子呢。”这确实是个真正的新闻，她原本调查这件事时，发现Thor和Loki竟然在一个镇就已经非常惊讶了，而在真正来到这里时，她没有立刻出现在Thor面前，而是先自己侦察了一下，她还以为Thor是Loki一个朋友，所以她这古怪的弟弟才会来到这穷乡僻壤搞什么艺术创作，并且会帮对方照看书店，所以来探病之前还希望与Loki搞好关系少点麻烦。

Loki虽然不甘心但还是接过了海拉的花，他撒气的把那一束丢到角落，紧张的眼神不断落在海拉和Thor身上，不知道该用什么方法阻止这两个人深入交谈。

“Odinson先生，我是蜂鸟娱乐报的记者，来这里是想采访一下近期有关您在youtube上迅速蹿红的视频，也就是那段堪比动作电影的追击，不得不说，实在非常精彩。”海拉摆出采访时的标准坐姿，她语气温和，既未显得急进也能让Thor在接下来自然地想说出她想听到的东西。

“啊...”Thor显然有些后知后觉，他看看自己的石膏腿，难得羞赧：“我确实不知道那出现在了网上。”

海拉将手机递给Thor，Loki愤愤怀疑对方手机界面早就停在那上面，他的姐姐略带赞赏笑意的说：“点击量非常高，但真正吸引我的是您的英勇行为，这是当今社会最需要的。”

Thor用指关节擦擦鼻子，他下意识看了眼Loki，似乎有点不知道怎么开口。但海拉不愧成熟老道，她看出了这个男人确实如Loki所说并不是一个急切出名的人，于是她再次开口：“但我想您现在最需要的就是休息，或许这次访谈我们该等到您出院之后更好。”

海拉的突然收手引起了Loki的兴趣，他靠在墙上，第一次回应了Thor的眼神，希望对方懂那意思是赶紧把这个女人赶走。

“我确实不知道要说些什么。”Thor在接收到Loki眼神后放松了一些，他喜欢Loki在他旁边，无论是什么时候。接着他看向海拉，显然是对方的善解人意令他觉得有些过意不去，他看了一眼精美花束，接着说：“谢谢你的花，如果我说点什么能帮到你的话，明天你可以来我的书店找我，就在天鹅街43号。”

“好的，祝您早日康复。”海拉起身，挑衅的看了Loki一眼，他弟弟这样不痛快的表情可让她痛快多了。

Loki在海拉走后砰的关上了门，Thor显然根本不可能猜到这怒气到底指向哪里，但他机智的保持沉默，拿起电脑装模做样。Loki原本还打算陪Thor呆一会，有鉴于他们之间的关系日渐亲密，比起单纯的劳务关系要好得多，但现在，Loki朝门外瞪了一眼，不掌握事态发展令他很不爽，他决定追上海拉问个明白。

“那我先走了。”Loki丢下一句话就走到门口。

“好。”Thor虽然不想这么快就和Loki道别但也没傻得拦住对方。“明天见。”后面这句说的有一些晚，被Loki隔在了门内。

Loki追出去，电梯显示正在下行，幸好另一班正好抵达他的楼层，Loki走进去用力按负一层，出去发现海拉正在等他，靠在一辆黑色商务车的车前盖上向他挥了挥手，这多少给了Loki一种她胜券在握的感觉，事实也是如此，她的弟弟‘不辞辛苦’隐瞒身份去做兼职，想必当然不会为了那不及他书稿费的零头的工资吧。

Loki拿出满分的笑容走过去，笑着谈生意通常事半功倍。

“多少钱。”Loki也靠在那辆车的前盖上。

“什么？”海拉挑眉，似乎没想到Loki还能拿出谈条件的勇气。

“Thor会在我的陪同下接受访问，你要给我多少钱。”Loki一脸理所当然，他根本不怕海拉手里小小的把柄，她当然清楚地明白，破罐破摔对谁没有好处。

海拉眯着眼睛思考了几秒，她当然不至于傻到戳穿Loki的谎言，那除了像学龄前儿童一样幼稚，同样Thor也会连她一起赶走，毕竟，海拉昂起下巴看着Loki，他们可是姐弟。

“好吧，按照你的出场费来算，但有一个条件。”

“什么？”

“我要一对一采访。”其实这没什么区别，但是隐约感觉到Loki一定有什么瞒着她，所以才坚持陪同。

“不可能。”Loki放手一搏，他坚决不能让那个对他和海拉的关系一无所知的大个子单独面对他的姐姐。“快点决定，讨价还价在我这没有好处，你应该清楚。”

“好，那就明天见，Loki。”海拉右手拍了一下前盖，背对着Loki挥挥手，她的背影看起来潇洒自如，似乎天生就有一种胜利者的气场，她利落的短发扫过西装，带着低调的中性香氛消失在Loki视野。

Loki在听到引擎声彻底驶离车库之后才懊恼的低吼，他用右手撑着额头向外走去，眼下最令他感到心烦的不再是走到外面华氏八十五度的太阳下，在他看来，Thor除了表现的精彩了一点，帅了点，不可思议了点，引人惊叹了点之外，实在是没什么能被炒作的。

不，正因为有 什么 能被炒作，他才不想让Thor接受采访啊。Loki心烦意乱的走到太阳下，拒绝了在环保请愿单上签字的请求，但他还是收下了一张传单，纯粹是因为他没意识丢掉，光滑发亮的纸张被他捏在手心，期望时间能回到那个周日晚上，不，干脆回到周四午夜，他一定会冲到711便利店，把那个偷东西的混蛋给宰了。

海拉在第二天如约前来，在十点刚过的时候踩着十二厘米的高跟鞋踏进书店，她的步伐稳重又轻缓，落脚没有犹豫因此听起来是一段清脆的踩踏声，几乎可以采纳进ASMR。

Loki一早晨都严阵以待，他早就在上班前先去了Thor家，对方右腿还打着石膏，看到他甚是欣喜，刚想感谢对方专程来接他的好意，就被Loki揪着领子推进屋，抢夺过手里的钥匙抵在下巴上威胁：“在你接受采访前，我们先谈一谈。”

Thor完全被Loki的样子吓到了，他的拐杖掉在地上，双手牢牢贴在墙上，Loki看上去相当满意，于是松懈了抓着他衣领的力量，开始说：“一会那个女人来采访你的时候我会在你旁边。”

“噢、”Thor再次感到对方的贴心，但换来的是肚子上轻轻一拳。

“我会坐在你的对面，也就是海拉的身后，你能完完全全的看到我，所以，如果我把腿翘起来，那么这个问题你就不能回答，如果我的腿放平，你也只可以说那个视频里拍到的事，总之，你只能说视频里的事。”Loki压低声音，他绝对不能让海拉有第二次毁掉他的私生活的机会。

“所以，”Thor松开眉头，一只手搭在Loki肩上，郑重其事地说：“你是想让我多说说防身术和健身的重要吗？”

Loki愣了几秒，他被Thor这句话打的措不及防，不知道是该点头还是摇头。

“没有问题。”Thor严肃的点点头。

所以现在，Loki冷笑着拿着一摞解剖学站在书架旁边，看着海拉摘下墨镜冲他一笑，接着友好的向Thor伸出手问好。他可一点都不担心。

Loki几乎算好了一切，从海拉走进来开始，那女人有洁癖，所以不会坐在靠墙的椅子上，因为那放着拖把和水桶，她会直接再隔过一把椅子坐在中间那把椅子上，那么Loki就可以正好坐在她后面，一方面警告Thor，一方面也可以享受那个女人如芒在背的不安。

一切正如Loki所预料的那样进行，等到海拉和Thor入座后，Loki悄悄把门上营业中的牌子翻了过去。

开头当然还是那套老套的介绍词，海拉把手持摄像机架在桌上，画面里刚好放下她的半个侧影以及Thor完整的正面。

“不得不说，您看起来很英俊。”海拉试着将Thor带进采访情绪。

“多谢，您也很漂亮。”Thor看起来没有那天那么窘迫，大概是这次做好了准备，他看起来相当享受这场采访，在回答基本问题的时候会穿插一些小幽默，Loki在海拉身后翻了个白眼，转而试图去看海拉手里的提示卡上有什么问题。

“那么，能请您给大家说说那天的情况吗，视频里您的表现已经足够精彩了，但我相信视频外一定还有我们不知道的表现。”海拉正式切入正题，她很清楚Loki坐在他身后就是为了管住Thor的嘴巴，这也不怪他如此警惕，海拉弯了下嘴角，要知道在Loki刚出名的时候，她也借着挖到对方所谓私生活的猛料火了一把呢。

“那天大概已经快两点了，我出门打算回家了，站在马路边的时候，那个男人从我面前跑过去，警笛声就在后面，我立刻反应过来这是怎么回事...”

Loki把腿翘了起来，所以在接下来的十分钟内，Thor从内部调节到外部运动综合讲了一下健身和健康生活的好处，这帮助他有足够体力追上那名小偷，在翻过车前盖时调用了哪些肌肉群，在被车撞倒后肾上腺素又是如何帮助他飞身扑倒了小偷。

海拉在最初的十分钟忍到肩膀紧绷，在后十分钟发现Thor并不打算说说‘视频以外的表现’而气的嘴角上扬。

“非常精彩，我注意到在这场精彩的车流追击战之前，你还与小偷有小小的搏斗对吗？”

“是的，我擅长近距离格斗，我认为大家都应该学习一些防身术，抱歉，又扯远了。嗯，那个时候他拿刀先直直刺向我的胸口，我闪开了，于是他反手......”Thor相当专业且耐心的在解说事件中穿插格斗知识。

海拉已经表现的有些不耐烦了，但她抓住了一点从Thor嘴里透露的信息，抓住机会打断Thor的长篇大论：“我听到您说擅长近距离格斗，这听起来您似乎有不俗的过往，在当店主之前您参军了是吗？是什么促使你开了这间书店？”

“呃，不，我没有参过军。”Thor不再像刚才一样镇定，他在椅子上调整了几下坐姿，他直起了背，两条结实的手臂搭在膝盖上，看起来不再拘谨才接着回答：“这间书店，嗯，我开书店是因为我喜欢书。”

Thor在说谎。Loki抬起头，一方面因为Thor突然变得迟疑的语气，一方面他察觉到Thor在说谎，那个男人在说谎时会不自觉地展现力量让自己的话更可信或者是让人没勇气深究。这样看来他们似乎都有秘密满着对方，Loki对上Thor投来的视线，他看向一边，突然想起来Thor背上的烧伤，那大约有一整个成年男人手掌那么大，已经愈合变成淡粉色，但看起来仍触目惊心。

“看起来很有力量并且内心也很充实，Odinson先生您真是充满了惊喜，那么可以给我们推荐你喜欢的书吗？”海拉乘胜追击，如果说和Loki相处多年有什么好处，那就是她比一般人更能甄别谎言。她的姿势不再紧绷，双肩已经放松下来，相当意味深长的眯了下眼睛。

Thor吞咽口水，他不想说出自己过去，同样也是不想说出他并非来到这里而是逃到这里的事实，背后的伤疤突然又痒又痛，他沉声：“晴天谋杀案，我喜欢晴天谋杀案。”

海拉几乎用了全身力量才控制住自己没有转头看向Loki，而Loki同样用尽全力才稳住身体，他像突然站起身那样晕眩片刻，他听过太多夸奖，口述或者是写在纸上，来自签售会或者是颁奖礼，他几乎从未在夸赞前有过羞涩的一面，但现在从Thor口中听到这些话，仅仅只是一句我喜欢，却让他的颧骨难得泛上粉红，有种颁奖礼中获奖者听到宣布结果时的震惊欣喜和羞赧，像是全世界的镜头都对准了他，他想起那个暴雨夜，Thor跑回书店，他们穿着湿透的裤子坐在一起，Thor认真的读着他的小说，希望能比他更快看完。

“不错的选择。”海拉不打算追问下去，几句话后她顺利结束了这场采访，按照Thor之前对防身术的夸赞，她可不希望这场采访变相成为Loki的宣传会。

总之，虽然没有意外之喜，但获得了第一手资源也足够海拉利用，Thor的视频热度居高不下，但不必她要求，Thor也不打算再接受任何采访，一切似乎在安稳中落幕，海拉没打算在这个落后小镇多留一秒，回到酒店拿好行李就定了返程机票，与此同时，Thor走出书店要帮他们买点午饭回来，Loki把放在椅子旁边的拖布和水桶拿开，拿出遥控器把空调调低两度，站在冷风下终于忍不住笑起来，他想起周日那天早晨，由于周四晚上打劫711便利店的小偷仍未落网并且在周六相隔两条街的8641号住宅在午夜被再次打劫，Thor决定在店里安上摄像头。

“你怎么想，Loki？买哪个好？”Thor拿着平板放到Loki面前。

“你看看这，Thor。”Loki用拇指指指身后，“没人会来打劫一间几乎没有营业额的书店。”

Tho半响才无力回答：“说的也是。”他收回平板，重新打开youtube看山羊跳水的视频，但突然又想起什么所以接着说：“但起码应该检查一下窗户。”

“除非你把它换成钢化玻璃。”Loki头也懒得抬，他在看一本神话典故。

“我不是说书店，是说家里，不是我说，生活得过于太平人们总会忘记窗户锁的重要性。”

Loki没有回答，但他的思绪已经从书本抽离回到了家里，窗户，他想了想，阳台一扇，客厅一扇，厨房三扇相连，但他搬到这里之后似乎就没有检查过，唯有阳台的窗户使用频繁一些，但似乎也没有锁过。Loki咬着嘴唇，觉得自己也确实应该注意一点，比起那些不值钱的家具，他那台装着所有书稿的笔记本确实值得担忧。

在当天晚上下班之后，Thor和Loki一起走向家，在该分别的路口他突然说要去帮对方彻底检查一下，Loki懒得和对方争论，丢下一句没有东西请你喝便任由Thor跟着他了。

总之，原本只是修理窗户的，检查完去洗手的时候发现合页有问题便开始修，逐渐又帮忙换好了走廊灯管。虽然夏天的夜晚并不凉爽，但Loki和Thor却出了更多的汗。

在看到Thor一边拧螺丝一边打哈欠的时候Loki沉默的走向厨房，从冰箱里拿出两瓶矿泉水，回去的时候Thor已经脱掉了上衣，Loki在那时候看到了对方背后的伤，随肌肉绷紧或舒展，他让自己看起来毫不在意面前风景，把矿泉水递给对方说不如就到这吧。

Thor擦了把汗站起来，拧开瓶盖一口气喝了半瓶，拍了两下Loki的上臂说谢谢。

“该说谢谢的可不是你。”Loki在他身后嘀咕，Thor打开水龙头洗脸，Loki顺着对方结实的肩膀一路看到腰际，在Thor重新直起腰前看了个满足。

“后天见。”Thor穿上衣服走出门，回头对他说：“锁好窗户。”

Loki假装检查邮箱，因此跟着Thor走到门口，也许是Thor难得聪明，或许是Thor选择聪明，他和Loki身上都是汗水，那并不好闻，没有风吹来的夜晚相当闷热，夜里蚊虫绕着路灯飞舞，洒水器在夜间勤劳工作，一切竟然有种无法言明的舒服，他先是两只手搭上对方的肩膀，Loki不比他矮太多，但还是需要仰视他，Thor轻轻的贴上去完成了一个拥抱。

“晚安哦。”

就这时候，有人从他们面前跑过，Thor在两秒过后拔腿就追，Loki留在原地等待警车赶上，之后指着两人跑远的方向追去，再之后，Thor在一系列如同电影的精彩追击中逮住对方，但不幸在车流中被一辆福特车撞倒因此右腿骨折，Loki赶到的时候警察已经叫了救护车，他被人拦着才没在那个小偷脸上留下一拳，与此同时，热心群众将视频穿上网络，三个小时后点击量破百万，身处纽约公寓的海拉注意到了热点，开始计划这次采访。

海拉坐上了夜间航班，采访资料已经发回新闻社，之后的不需要她再管。她卸好妆，敷了一片面膜，做足了全套护肤流程，这才戴上眼罩准备入睡，但白天Thor的一句话突然出现在她脑海里。

那天大概已经快两点了，我出门打算回家了，站在马路边的时候，这时候那个男人从我面前跑过去...

两点钟打算回家，如果是从书店离开，那么根本不会撞上那个小偷，追击路线是在住宅区...

海拉想起Loki那看似毫无必要的陪同采访，这才恍然大悟。

好啊，弟弟，海拉扯下眼罩，觉得她很有必要再为Loki写一篇专栏。


	5. 完结

在进入漫长的雨季之后，Loki和Thor的关系也有了进展，比起最开始只能在草坪外对话，现在Thor能在按响门铃后得到进入许可，也可以在把Loki拉到他家里时得到默认。

这个夏天就快要过去了，但似乎没有比一个拥抱更多的东西发生。Thor会在傍晚时坐在书店橱窗前的椅子上招呼Loki坐到他旁边，看着眼前的一切被夕阳染成暖黄，再渐渐稀释直到变成和窗帘一样的蓝灰色，他通常会吸着一杯奇异果思乐冰，而Loki则撑着脑袋，手指敲着漆成白色的桌子，Thor不知道Loki会不会用这种方法计算太阳下落的时间，他只知道那棵梧桐树的影子划过Loki整张脸的时候Loki打了俩个哈欠。

书店里生意不好，但没人靠这间店过活。Thor看着落日滑过黄色灯牌，顺着汉堡店屋顶上的蓝色彩旗慢慢消失在视野。玻璃门没有关，上面挂着的正在营业与风轻轻碰撞，Thor转头看向Loki，对方百无聊赖的眯着一只眼睛不知道在看什么，Thor突然有种把一切都告诉他的冲动，就在夏天结束之前，在他为了什么都不说才逃到这里的时候，他想对Loki说出一切。

“Loki，你在看什么？”Thor用胳膊顶顶对方。

“‘今天’。”Loki睁开那只眼睛，叹了口气：“‘今天’正在离去。”然后他被自己这股莫名的诗人酸劲惊到了，弯起嘴角无声的嘟囔了一句。

“哦。”Thor收起散在两边的双腿，他抓着饮料杯保持了一阵，然后把杯子放到一边，打算告诉Loki所有事。

“Thor。”Loki没意识到自己打断了对方，他撑着下巴，全身比刚才更加放松了，他说：“我要辞职。”新书已经进入宣发阶段，他该回到纽约了。Loki把视线放到Thor身上，他猜Thor可能会拦着他或者惊讶的问为什么，甚至可能会提出加薪之类挽留的举动，他看着Thor的眼睛，那是一种燃烧着的海面的蓝。他等待着Thor的回答，他还没想好什么时候告诉对方自己真正的身份，但也许就是现在了，等Thor坦言挽留他的时候，他会告诉对方自己到底是谁。

“好的。”Thor无法让自己逃开Loki投来的视线，他身体紧绷，不知道眨眼和呼吸哪个更重要，那些呼之欲出的话被他强行挡在胸口，他要怎么说，他能说些什么呢，Loki总有自己的生活，而他在这样的时刻又能以什么样的姿态去说这些推心置腹的话，他只能说，好的。

Loki没想过他得到的仅仅是一个好的，他眨眨眼，这次姿态不再轻松，他收起敞开的腿，腰也更直了些，扭着眉毛，说：“好吧。”

现在店里要比室外亮的多，再过一会他们看向窗户多半最清楚的反而是自己的倒影，像这样的一天他们共同经历了几十个，但今天是最后一个，电灯在头顶闪了一下，稳压器发出低沉持续的声音，书店里没有客人，孩子们还是会把童话书留在社会经济的书柜下面，木制地板总不清楚为什么会突然响一两声，他们坐在休息区，踩着桌子下面的横梁。

好的，好吧。伤心的词不是吗，Loki觉得自己该把这样的对话放进书里，他要让那个从Thor身上诞生的角色被人推进河里，然后再安排一个人在桥面上射击。

最后是Loki先起身，今天是周五，他该清点一下库存，顺便买明天最早的航班，他从桌上拿走记事板，绕到了远离休息区和Thor的书架后面，他想他可以半夜进来把这些书架都推倒，他不知道备用钥匙在哪，但可以把玻璃砸碎，就用门口放在花盆下面的砖块。

Thor看着早已没有太阳的天空，从玻璃上看到了自己越来越清晰的愁容，他的年假就要用完了，他只是一个假的店主假的小镇居民，他就要回到纽约消防局，还要接受测试或是干预治疗，他得租个新公寓，或者是与人合租，总之，这一切似乎都和身后这个大学生差得很远，对对方而言，这个夏天并不具备疗伤放空逃避，所以Loki先离开也好，因为如果是他的话便不知道怎么告别，或者说他不想道别。

在今天彻底结束前，他们还是和平常一样会偶尔对两句话，但一切都与分别无关，仿佛值得操心的事只有盆栽，供货单和天气预报。

他们在十点锁上店门，向着分别的十字路口走去。

Loki最后还是没有买机票，他想起他的东西很少但有辆车，与其像来时那样让出版社派人再把车开回去，他也许可以自己开上一整天回家，虽然长时间驾驶并不像电影里的公路旅行那样愉快，他需要不停的听着导航好一步不错，坐在有限的空间里像主动把自己扔在路上。但没准他现在就需要这样呢。

这街上太安静了，Loki在心里咒骂着。但其实每一天都这样安静，唯一会打破这种气氛的只有仗着人少骑摩托飞驰而过的男孩或者是从派对离开的醉醺醺的男男女女，而Loki现在就希望哪怕街上有一个这样的人也好，他甚至可以接受是一个会大声歌唱的醉鬼。但没有，他们甚至看不到急匆匆跑进便利店买保险套的青春期男孩。

这真糟，Loki阴暗的想，如果他是自己笔下的反派，那么在这种时候不做些什么简直天理难容，噢，就该从身边这个傻大个下手、Loki一边想一边下意识看向Thor，他这才发现Thor在看他。

“Loki，晚安，还有，”Thor站定，他们已经走到了该分别的路口，万幸他在这之前终于想通了。“我是个骗子。”

于是，Loki终于知道了横跨在他与Thor之间的除了他自己的谎言还有Thor的谎言，他听到也看到了Thor对那次救援行动中失去队友的自责和痛苦，明白那就是为什么Thor时常会不接电话，明白偶尔从对方脸上一闪而过的悲伤来自哪里，明白为什么Thor对一切抱着积极的态度但维持的却很用力，他不知道自己是不是该抱抱对方，但他决定这么做，在Thor落泪的那一刻他揽过对方的肩膀，Thor比他高一些但现在脸埋在他的肩膀上，Loki想，每个人其实都没有独自承受痛苦的能力，而Thor这样高大强壮的人落泪，实际上只是再平凡不过的事，我们不能认定神不能阴暗，不能规定男人永远坚强，不能要求女人保持柔软。

红绿灯变换了好多次，Loki站在那里却真的不知道下一步该怎么做，他也要坦白吗，他不习惯坦白。而Thor吻了他，那是第一次，没有征求许可，Thor将手指插进他的发间顺理成章的吻了他，Loki并不在回应上表现的迟钝，情况更像是比起大脑他的身体先做了主，他喜欢Thor，大概从第一面开始他就被对方身上那股与他相反的气息吸引了，他为什么会到那家书店工作呢，仅仅是因为那毫无必要的自尊心？也许是吧，但更多的可能是因为他需要一个总能走进那家书店的借口。

Loki有点被自己吓坏了，他从不是个在私生活上守身如玉的人，但也从不是个会打心底爱上谁的人，他甚至几乎把Thor写进了书里！Loki惊得一身冷汗，Thor已经放开了他，对方又在他额头上落下一吻，说：“明天见。”

他说真话的机会好像已经没有了，Loki点点头，视线落在Thor身上一秒便挪开，他需要更多时间想想，在远离Thor的地方。

Thor抱着第二天见面的想法离开了他，并在走出几步后还会回头招手，Loki几乎是跑回家里，只带走了衣服和电脑，事实上也没有更多别的东西，他应该回到城市里，在每个晚上和瓦尔基里出去花天酒地，而不是整整两个月每天晚上都和同一个男人漫步回家，而他竟然没发现这有什么不对。

理所当然的，当Thor再次晨跑路过Loki家里的时候，发现对方不在是显而易见的事，但发现对方甚至不在这个镇上，那需要一点消化能力。

Loki换掉了手机卡，但他还是没能和任何一个在酒吧搭讪的人交换号码，他身上莫名增添的禁欲令爱慕者前赴后继，Loki心情好的时候会请所有人喝酒，心情不好的时候刷的是瓦尔基里的卡。

Thor在一周后结束了自己的休假，他的队长希望他尽快回来上班，Thor没拒绝心理治疗和干预，甚至终于同意了每周去见队医一次，那应该会有帮助。他告诉简他把钥匙留在了自己的租房里，而房子的钥匙就在第二个花盆下面粘着，他在书店整理好了所有事情，等待补货员送来植物类百科，这周这些书销量奇好，Thor猜测又是网络潮流所致。送货员鲍勃准时来到书店门口，再把书都交给Thor之后，他从车里拿下来了别的东西，是一个人形立牌。

“这是现在最受瞩目的新书，所以在配货时也附赠立牌，希望每个书店都放在显眼处。”鲍勃说完就回到了车上，他根本没有注意到立牌上的人是谁，不然他一定会多在这呆一会问些什么。

Thor拿着立牌站在门外，直到鲍勃驶离了这个街区，乃至下一个街区，Thor都一直站在门外。他把立牌放在眼前，看着上面饱含笑意的绿色眼睛，他顺着对方的指头看向拿着的书，这才回到店里从刚才搬来的新书里找到那本和立牌上一模一样的黑色封皮的小说，在封皮上找到了Laufeyson这个名字。

Loki的立牌做的有点矮了，Thor一本正经的看着面前的‘Loki’保持着长时间的微笑，他早就应该知道，他更应该在看过《晴天谋杀案》后就多在作者信息那栏多停留一下，他把立牌放到桌子旁边，然后拿起手机轻而易举就知道了Loki在纽约还有一场签售之后就要去西雅图，他从桌子下面拿出那本Loki读的《晴天谋杀案》，迫不及待的想要在纽约和对方重逢了。

Loki显然永远不可能知道这一刻发生了什么，他只是打翻了一杯酒，招呼侍者再多上一些，身边的瓦尔基里一瓶接一瓶毫无醉意，在看到他闷闷不乐却毫不客气的大笑。

“我恨你。”Loki从对方手里夺过酒瓶，一口气灌下去，他没听到瓦尔基里说什么，只知道这天晚上是用他的卡结账，而他宿醉到第二天下午才醒，在晚上才重新振作精神，拉着瓦尔基里跑到新开的夜店却被公司的人逮了正着，勒令至少在明天签售结束前保持清醒，瓦尔基里在他手里塞了迷你伏特加，但那几乎没有作用。

第二天的签售开始前十分钟，Loki拿出职业精神坐在了台上，终归还要靠这一切活下去，他爱他的事业，也爱这些热烈的喜欢，他一如既往介绍了一些书里的内容，对之前主要宣发的剧情做了更多透漏，一切有条不紊的进行，这次签售大概只安排了半个小时，Loki大舒一口气，颇为机械化的接过每一本在上面写上名字，如有必要再握个手拍个照什么的。

Thor拍在队伍中间，他之前故意躲在旁边没有听演讲，但早买好了签售券。Loki根本没有多余的精力注意四周，所以直到Thor走到他面前他才发现，因此静止。

“我说了明天见。”Thor先开口，随后他指指扉页，说：“请在这写下‘我不是故意失约的’。”

Loki很想做出一副早就料到的神情，告诉Thor他并不是那么在意他重新出现在面前这回事，但那些和Thor共同相处的画面却突然迎面打上来，他看着Thor，对方穿着与那时没什么区别的衬衫和牛仔裤，似乎也不在意他穿着西装而不是戴着眼镜走在校园里，他舔了下嘴唇，皱着眉想要立刻在书上写下什么赶走Thor，哪怕就按对方说的那样写都无所谓，但Thor却夺过了他的笔，在上面写下了自己的号码，把它给了Loki。

“这是给你的。”

再之后，虽然事情无论如何都没有Thor所设想的那样顺利，但Loki从各地签售回来后，他退掉了新租的房子和对方住在了一起，消防队里的工作依然很忙碌，但他无论是结束轮班还是结束心理治疗后都会有人在门口等，同等交换的是，Loki得到了更好的夜生活，远比刷卡所能得到的快乐要多得多。

也许夏天已经结束了，但夏天发生的事情才刚刚开始。


End file.
